1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mobile satellite systems and, in particular, to stowing mobile satellite systems with a folding feed.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mobile satellite systems are being increasingly used throughout the world especially in diverse geographic locations to target and to have two-way communication with a desired satellite. Such systems are mounted on a variety of vehicles such as trucks, trailers, RVs, SUVs, marine vessels, and may be contained in boxes that can be packed and shipped. A need exists to provide a low profile to the mobile satellite systems when the reflector antenna is stowed for non-use, storage, shipping or transport.
Mobile satellite systems require higher wattage transmitters, such as three or four watts, when used in geographic areas of weak signals or in weather conditions of heavy rain, snow, etc. Higher wattage transmitters occupy more room on the feed and a need exists to maintain the low profile of the stowed mobile satellite system while providing the higher wattage transmitter.